Artemis Fowl the Phoenix
by Hartemislover3693
Summary: As he was doing a favor for Foaly, Artemis Fowl discovered the world of wizards. When Voldemort threatened both worlds Artemis and his friend Holly Short, LEPrecon officer, traveled to the wizarding world to help them against Voldemort and his death eaters. This takes place mostly after The Last Guardian and during the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

 **Artemis's PoV**

Artemis gasped as his memories rushed back to his mind. As memories fit themselves back into the holes in his mind, he caught glimpses of the adventures he had been part of. He saw himself kidnapping Holly, saving his father, creating the C-Cube, saving the demons, going back in time, saving Atlantis, and defeating Opal. He remembered everything. His mind went into overload processing everything. Even a great mind like his could not cope under the pressure of his memories jumping into place. With his life flashing before his eyes, he blacked out.

As he woke up, his mind whirred with the information he had just received. As impossible as they seemed, they felt right in his mind. Just as he was coming to terms with his memories, he remembered that he had no idea where he was. His eyes shot open and scanned the room he was located in, gathering information on his surroundings. The first thing that he noticed was the fact that he was in his bedroom. None of his stuff had been moved since he last saw it and if he remembered correctly, that was months ago. Surely someone had to have been in here at some point.

As he was deliberating this fact, he heard the quiet creak that alerted him to the fact that someone was entering his room. He looked in the direction of the door and saw Holly, his elf friend, standing in the doorway staring at him with her mouth wide open. They stared at each other for a while as the fact of their presence sank into their minds. He blinked and the next thing he knew he was being crushed to death by Holly's arms. The next fact his mind processed was the fact that Holly was crying.

He patted her back awkwardly. He was still not comfortable around such raw emotion. Holly pulled away her eyes blazing with anger and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow!" he complained.

"That's what you get for putting us through this whole situation!" Holly yelled at him.

"I did what I thought was best for that situation. I do not regret doing it," Artemis replied as coolly as ever.

Holly's eyes softened. "Just don't do that again," she replied.

"I hope we don't need to go into any situation like that again," he said in reply.

"Knowing you," Holly replied," next week will be the same."

Artemis chuckled. "My luck isn't that bad," he thought. "I think I have had enough near death experiences for one year," he replied.

" Sure," she said with obvious sarcasm.

"Now," Artemis said, "what all happened while I was...gone."

Holly went into the details of how Foaly had created the clone that was his body now.

"We also had to tell your parents something when they came asking questions. They don't know that you are alive now. Only Foaly, Butler and I know that you are here. We were kinda…waiting to see what you think we should do."

Artemis contemplated this problem. No matter what others thought, he did care about his family and the idea of not telling them stabbed him straight to his core. He set that feeling aside so that he could make the best decision possible.

"Could you maybe let Butler know that I'm awake now so we could discuss the situation?"

As soon as he said this, Butler walked in the door.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't be here?" Butler asked with a small smile. "We may be done with this adventure, but there are still threats."

Artemis chuckled again and shot a pointed look at Holly. She got the message, and as she exited the room, she sent him a small smile.

Artemis turned to Butler and asked the most pressing question on his mind.

"How has my family taken my death?" asked Artemis.

Butler sighed. "Not too well," he replied. " They are better now, but the idea of your death is still affecting them greatly."

Hearing this Artemis made his decision. He could not let them suffer anymore.

"Butler, where are they now?" he asked.

" They are on vacation at the moment. They decided to take a small trip to America for a change of scenery."

"Could you let them know of the recent… developments?" Artemis asked.

"Of course," Butler said as he exited the room.

Artemis then leaned back and started meditating to prepare himself for the big scene that would surely follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

 **Artemis's PoV**

*A Couple Months Later*

Artemis Fowl the second was sitting at his desk after a rather busy morning. His parents had forced him to hang out with Myles and Beckett, though he didn't mind much, he had more pressing things that needed his attention. Upon Haven's request, Artemis was working on a computer system that used satellites to investigate weird magical signals around the world that might be fairies on the loose. Artemis accepted if only for more information and because he was getting bored. Staying home with his family was great of course, but he was getting tired of the uneventfulness of his life now. He was just putting his finishing touches on the machine this afternoon, and hopefully, it would work.

Over the last few months, a lot of events went on. He, of course, had to explain to his family how it was possible for him to die and then come back to life. They were overjoyed when they found out, but they were angry at him as well. That was understandable because he had died. He had gotten closer to his father these last few months as well. They had more talks that were about nothing important. Artemis was happy that he was getting closer to his family than he was before. This was different because he would not have thought that it would have been possible for him to be how he is now. He gave credit to his fairy friends, especially Holly, that had changed him for the better.

The best thing had to have been when the Council of Haven found out that he was alive again. They were furious, but they didn't tell them exactly how he was alive. The chrysalis was not exactly a legal process. Foaly and Holly could have gotten in trouble, so they decided to leave out those details. Might as well let them wonder how he accomplished this. Over time they calmed down, and they took the fact that he had saved Haven against Opal into account. They decided to overlook this mystery this time.

Artemis was putting the final piece onto the machine when he had an incoming call on his communicator. He started the machine as he answered the call.

"Hello," he said as the machine loaded a map of the world from his satellite.

"Hey mud boy," Foaly said. "Any luck on the magic scanner 2000?"

"Really Foaly," Artemis questioned. "Isn't that name a bit… predictable?"

"Who cares about the name," Foaly protested. "All that matters is if it works."

"True," Artemis admitted. "I just finished it this afternoon. Now to see if it works…"

As soon as he said, this the screen lit up with information. Over the world, there were many little bits of colorful lights that stood out against the background. At different shuttle entrances, Artemis could see multiple dots that represented different fairies.

"Well, what do you see?" Foaly asked.

Artemis described a few places where there seemed to be a lot of magic coming from. As he searched the world, he saw a strange sight that caused him to stop talking in surprise.

"What is it mud boy," Foaly asked with a touch of concern.

"Nothing," Artemis replied thinking fast. "My eyes were playing tricks on me."

He finished describing all areas except for that particular area.

"Thanks, mud boy," Foaly said. "This will help us a lot."

"No problem," Artemis said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

As they ended the call, Artemis pulled up the machine's screen again. He looked at the area that made him stop earlier and saw a huge population of dots. There can't be that many fairies gone rogue. There were so many dots that it seemed like the whole area was glowing. The brightest lights were coming from a place where there are no people what so ever. Artemis scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. How could there be that many lights when nothing was there. Could the fairies possibly be hiding something from him? With this thought, Artemis was determined to figure out this problem out.

Artemis spent the next few minutes zooming in on that particular area. As he zoomed in, the lights dimmed to the point where he could barely see them. When he fully zoomed in on that spot, all he could see was rolling hills. Could they possibly have a shield like contraption to hide themselves? It was possible he decided. Artemis then used a lens that could see through shields in the satellite that he saw that place from. When he finished installing that piece, he reloaded the screen holding his breath.

When the screen loaded back up, he saw an amazing sight. A huge castle loomed on the horizon. The castle was nearly destroyed, which was sad because Artemis could see what it was like before. As Artemis was gawking at the castle's artistry, a beam of light brought his attention to the courtyard. There were two groups of people from first glance. With black cloaked and evil looking people on one side. Their leader seemed to be locked in a staring contest with a younger kid. The kid appeared to be around 17 years old. He was backed up by more people of all ages. According to the evidence present, they were the good guys that people were always rooting for in a fight.

Both of the leaders raised an object (was that a stick?) and beams of light shot out of the ends. The beams seemed to lock together, battling each other to see who was strongest. This confirmed Artemis's suspicions. These had to be wizards. That would explain their magical signals. As soon as Artemis came to this conclusion, he saw the beams break off, and the boy fell to his knees. The other man smiled cruelly and raised his wand.

Artemis knew what was going to happen, but there was nothing he could to do to stop it. It seemed to happen in slow motion. A green light shot out of his wand and hit the boy. Even from that distance, Artemis could see the life drain out of his eyes as soon as the beam hit him. The boy slumped to the ground dead. Both sides started screaming. One in despair and the other in triumph. Artemis didn't know how his satellites picked up the slight murmur from the leader, but it did and what he said shook Artemis to his core.

"You're next Haven."

As soon as he heard this, the screen went blank with the overload of magic. He had to warn the fairies! Artemis immediately dialed Foaly's communicator.

"Foaly, we have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

 **Artemis's PoV**

"This is horrible," Foaly stressed. "Tell me again what exactly happened!"

Artemis was losing his patience with the centaur as he told him what he saw for the third time in the last ten minutes. After Artemis had explained the situation yet again, he asked, well more like demanded, for answers to his questions.

"What do you know Foaly? I know you are hiding stuff from me. Why are you not surprised by this development?" Artemis questioned.

Foaly sighed. Might as well tell him the whole story. He already knows too much to leave it alone. On the other hand, we may need his help to fix this mess.

"Sit tight mud boy," Foaly said. "This is a long story. A long time ago a few elves were playing around on the surface with a few mud men back when our relationship was not as horrible. The elves decided to play around a bit with their magic. The ending product was an explosion that contained the elves and the mud men. Some of the extra magic from the explosion settled in the body and minds of the mud men. There were only a few of them that got the ability to use magic, and they didn't have as much magic as us fairies do. They were able to some small things such as make small things float with just their mind."

"Since their magic was not as powerful, the fairies helped them learn to construct wands to magnify their magical ability. That is why they are known as wizards. Over time they reproduced and settled mostly in Europe. They repopulated those areas, and their magic got passed down through their families. Later as more and more of them were born, they started hiding from non-magical humans, who they call muggles. We try to keep them on our good side so every thousand years or so, we send an elf disguised as a wizard to make wands. Over time the Wizards started to believe that we were myths just like you normal mud men do."

"Only a few of them know we exist. This includes a wizard named Dumbledore and a few high people in their government that they call the Ministry of Magic. Just like with them, the fairies also believe wizards are a myth. Only me, Holly and the Council know about them, and we would like to keep it that way. About 20 years ago or so, a man named Tom Riddle named himself Voldemort. He is like the Opal of the wizarding world. He found out about us. As far as we know he didn't tell anyone else about us just in case they would use it against him."

"17 years ago he heard a prophecy that was made about him. The prophecy told him that a boy who was born in July would be the end of him. He assumed that child was a boy named Harry Potter. He killed Harry's mother and father while Harry was a baby and then tried to kill him. The spell ended up backfiring on him, and it didn't kill Harry but almost killed Voldemort. The evil man you saw was Voldemort, and the boy he killed was Harry. We knew that if he won the war, he would come after us and try to take over Haven as well. We are no match for him and his followers."

"We tried to send a few elves into the wizarding world in disguise to help Harry beat Voldemort, but that obviously was not enough. We can't beat Voldemort in a fight so what do we do," Foaly ranted.

Through the whole explanation, Artemis had had his eyes closed soaking up all the information given to him. Artemis opened his eyes which glinted with great ideas.

"It seems like our only option is to kill Voldemort," Artemis supplied.

"Did you not hear what I said," Foaly cried. "We can't beat him!"

"I heard you loud and clear," Artemis said. "I had a better idea. How is your time machine coming along Foaly?"

"How did you find out about that? It's supposed to be a secret! What does that have to do with…" Foaly's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh!"

"Yes," Artemis replied. "That's the plan. Could we have it done in a few hours? And you should know by now that nothing can be hidden from Artemis Fowl the second."

"Of course," Foaly grumbled. "Yes it could be done, but only if we both work together."

"Deal," Artemis said. "We should probably call Holly down. She would kill us if she wasn't involved with this."

*Hours later*

"Just a few more pieces…" Foaly said, sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Hurry," Artemis urged. "I can see Voldemort approaching a shuttle entrance. Is Haven in lockdown mode?"

Sure enough in most of the security cameras, we could see Voldemort and his followers shooting spells at the entrance.

"Of course mud boy," Holly exclaimed. "Do you think we're idiots? We only have a few minutes so if you could hurry it up a bit that would be great! Artemis, do you know exactly what we have to do because Foaly didn't bother to explain anything to me."

Artemis sighed. "Of course Holly. What kind of juvenile genius would I be without a plan? Onto more pressing matters. Foaly have you finished yet?"

"Yes, I am. I just connected the last few parts. Now, all we have to do is download the information," Foaly said starting to panic a bit. "They are almost through!"

"Download complete," Artemis said. "Holly, get in!"

Holly obeyed instantly. Artemis started to follow her, but he felt a hand shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Foaly.

"I hope you succeed," he said. "Then again, you do this sort of stuff all the time."

They both chuckled at that since it was true.

"Anyway," Foaly said getting back on task. "Here is some more information and supplies that you will need. If you accomplish this mission come back to my office, and we can talk."

They exchanged an awkward hug.

"Good lu- oh no! They're here! Go!" Foaly yelled.

Artemis ran to the machine and saw Holly ready to go. He sat in the pilot seat and set everything up.

"Ready for our next adventure," he asked Holly.

"Of course," she replied with a smirk. "Just another average day with Artemis Fowl the second."

And with that, Artemis hit a button that sends them about two and a half years in the past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

 **Artemis's PoV**

The small space of the time machine jerked forward as they disappeared into the air. Outside the compartment, they could see colors flying by. The sight of the colors going by so fast made them slightly dizzy, so Artemis decided to close his eyes and wait for the ride to be over. Finally, after what felt like forever the time machine jerked to a halt. Artemis hesitantly opened his eyes and saw out of the window that he showed up in an office. He and Holly cautiously stepped out of the machine and as soon as the door clicked shut it vanished leaving just the supplies behind.

They looked around the room and studied their surroundings. No one appeared to be in the room. According to the desk, Artemis concluded that it was Dumbledore's office they were in. They tested the door to find that it was locked. They would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Well. Let's use this time wisely. Let's look through the files that Foaly sent with us. They should help us out.", said Artemis.

Holly sighed. "More reading? Really?"

"Yes, really Holly. Do you want to fail the mission?" Artemis retorted. "So here is the first packet,", he said.

This contains more in-depth information about Hogwarts and Wizards. They read through it and committed it to memory. Or at least in Artemis's case he did. Holly was just trusting that Artemis would remember. The last folder contained some information of the few elves that they sent to aid the wizards.

Apparently, there were four elves inside of Hogwarts while one was in a famous wand shop in a place called Diagon Alley. The wand maker has been there for many years according to the packet. Also this elf has an excellent memory so he can remember every wand he has ever sold. Of the four elves at Hogwarts, one of them is a teacher. This will be a little different since we might not be able to talk to him often.

The other three were students, and they were all in different houses. One was in Slytherin, which Artemis thought would help and complicate things. According to the files on the elf, the family that he is a part of is in the circle of Voldemort's followers. Weirdly enough they call themselves Death Eaters. Holly scoffed and that name.

"Wouldn't death taste weird?" she questioned.

Artemis quickly got her back on track. If he was part of the Death Eaters, he could be a big help getting information. But depending on what house they got into it would be hard to get the information. According to the Hogwarts files, all the other houses dislike the Slytherin house.

The next elf is on who is in Ravenclaw. Apparently, she doesn't know Harry Potter very well, but according to Foaly she is meeting him this year and going to try befriending him. It would be helpful to know a few friends of Harry's if we aren't in his house. The last elf is in Gryffindor just like Harry Potter. The file also said that he is friends with Harry Potter.

"I wonder what houses we will get into if we have to," Holly questioned curiously.

"My guess is that we don't have to wonder. We will probably find out soon. It would be suspicious if we would just show up here and not go to classes," Artemis said offhandedly as he looked at the last box Foaly had given to him.

Opening the box, they saw a letter sitting on top of four boxes. They opened the letter, and a letter was there addressed to Artemis.

 _Dear Artemis,_

 _In this box, there are some tools that could help you on the quest. As explained_

 _before, the wizards use wands. Two of the boxes contain Holly's and your wands. In_

 _each box, it contains important information on the different wands. Both of those_

 _boxes are labeled. The other two boxes contain rings that I made for the undercover_

 _elves as well. These rings have been programed to allow you to temporarily gain_

 _human magic. They also will change your appearance as soon as you put them on. At_

 _least for Holly, they will. You will stay the same, but Holly will look the same just_

 _taller and a bit younger. Good luck._

 _Foaly_

"Well? Let's see them," Holly said impatiently as ever.

They each took the longer box that was labeled with their name. Artemis opened his box and saw lighter colored wand. It looked almost light brown. Even Artemis had to admit that it was excellently made. As he picked up the wand, it seemed to warm up just slightly. Under the wand, there was a slip of paper. All it said was Fir wood with Unicorn hair core.

"That must be the type of wand it is," Artemis thought.

On the other side of the box, Holly was doing the same thing. Her wand was even lighter that Artemis's. It was only a few shades away from being white. As she picked up her wand, it reacted a bit more with her than it did with Artemis.

"It must be because of my fairy magic," Holly guessed.

She looked in her box and saw the same slip of paper in hers except it said that her wand was made of Holly wood (the irony) and Dragon heartstring core. They both set their wands in their respected box and turned their attention to the two ring boxes. They each proceeded to grab one box each. Inside them were simple rings. It was hard to believe that it had any purpose at all. As they slipped them on they both got different reactions. Artemis felt magic flood through his system but felt nothing happen to his body. Holly, on the other hand, felt herself grow a few feet taller and felt her magic change into human magic. She noticed that the power was weaker than before.

As soon as they finished getting all of their items situated, they heard the door slowly open and in stepped an older man. He had a long white beard and wore purple robes.

"Must be a wizard thing," thought Holly.

He seemed startled when his eyes meet theirs, but he hid it well. Artemis straightened his back ready to explain their situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

 **Dumbledore's POV**

Dumbledore had just gotten back from a meeting with the Order. He had just gone to Harry's hearing. The charges had been ridiculous. Hehad used a Patronus to repela dementor, and it is against the law? Granted it had been in front of a muggle, and they didn't believe there wasa dementor, but why else would Harry cast a Patronus?Dumbledore had pushed down the feelings and used logic to appeal to the peopledetermining Harry's fate. Dumbledore felt quite proud at how it turned out. He was abit sad that he wasn't able to talk to Harry after that.

He sighed as he walked up the stairs to his office. He opened his door and saw a curious sight. In his office stood two teenagers who looked to be about 15 years old.

The boy looked vaguely familiar. Maybe from the muggle world? The boy had raven black hair and was paler than normal. How he stood in the suit that he wore showed that he thought he was superior to other people. The thing that caught my attention was his eyes. One was an icy blue while the other was a hazel color. Oddly enough the other girl had the same combination just switched. Maybe a magical incident?

Anyways, the girl had darker skin than the boy, but that wasn't saying much and had auburn colored hair. The boy stepped forward and introduced himself.

"I'm Artemis Fowl the second, and we need to talk."

My first thought was isn't that a muggle name and my second was oh no!

After Artemis had explained the situation at hand to Dumbledore, he confirmed Artemis's suspicions.

"It would seem that we need more help," Dumbledore said. "What would probably be best would be for you to pose as students at Hogwarts for the time being. I can send someone to get your supplies today. School starts tomorrow, so you are welcome to stay here till then. Come we will get you situated."

Dumbledore then leads Artemis and Holly out of the office to show them their room.

 **Harry's POV**

Harry sat on the stairs next to a door that day when they were supposed to be cleaning their rooms. Mrs. Weasley had sent him, Ron and Hermione upstairs so that the grown-ups could talk. Of course, they felt the need to eavesdrop. Using some extendable ears, they could hear most of the conversation. Sadly they took too long getting the ears, so they missed most of the conversation. The charms put on the door were mostly gone, but they worked well enough where they could only hear the words spoken, but they could not tell who was talking.

"Are they safe though? Can they be trusted?"

"Of course they can! I've known the girl's friends for a long time."

"But will they help? Can they even help against You-Know-Who? They are just kids!"

"Enough! They are trustworthy, and they will help. Onto the next problem…"

They followed that weird exchange with things Harry and his friends didn't understand. They snuck back to Harry and Ron's room to talk about what they heard.

"Wonder who they were talking about," Ron said. "Hogwarts is tomorrow. Maybe we will find out then."

With that final comment, Ron decided to break the silence and challenge Harry to a game of wizard's chess.

* * *

As Ron, Hermione and Harry entered the Great Hall the next day, the first thing they noticed was the fact that Hagrid was not sitting at the head table. The second was the small circular table off to the side.

"I wonder why that's here," mused Hermione.

They all quieted down as the sorting hat sorted all of the first years into their houses. When Gryffindor had gotten a few new housemates, and the sorting was finished

Dumbledore stood up to make his yearly announcements.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone! This year we will be welcoming two new students. They will be joining the 5th years but will have their own rooms and table. They will be sorted into houses. Please welcome Artemis Fowl and Holly Short."

As he said that the doors opened showing two people who looked around their age. The boy Artemis Fowl was on the shorter side, had dark black hair and pale skin

while his eyes gave off a vibe of a person that you should not mess with. The girl next to him was pretty but black widow pretty. She had auburn hair that was shorter

than normal. They both walked up to the front of the room. Professor McGonagall stood up with the sorting hat and call the boy up.

"Artemis Fowl the second," Professor McGonagall called.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

 **Artemis's POV**

Artemis stepped up to the stool reluctantly. He had been told about the hat. Having a hat see his memories was weird, but not clone weird so he collected himself and sat down. Just before the hat was placed on his head, he saw the students looking up at him curiously. Obviously they were curious to see where he ended up. The hat settles over his eyes, and he heard a voice sound in his head.

"Where to put you?" mumbled the hat. "Ah. You are smart enough for Ravenclaw and do seek knowledge above all else. But on the way you use that knowledge could put you in Slytherin. You are quite cunning with your plans you use to get your work done. You would also fit in Hufflepuff. Maybe not so much before, but now you would do anything for your friends. You have also shown bravery over the last few years as well when it was required."

Listening to the hat reading his personality intrigued Artemis immensely.

"So what would it be," he asked curiously.

"Somewhere between Slythernin and Gryffindor...Let's take a look at your memories to get a better idea. Ah yes. You have gone through a lot. Facing Opal, Trolls, and Orion-

"Don't mention him," Artemis snapped.

"Fine if you insist. Better be…" "GRYFFINDOR!", the hat yelled to the room.

As the hat was lifted off his head, he saw many kids looking at him incredulously. Probably thinking "how could a guy like him end up in Gryffindor? He obviously belongs in Slytherin." He walked over to their table and sat down. He then turned to watch Holly get sorted by the strange hat.

 **Holly's POV**

"Holly Short," McGonagall called.

She squared her shoulders and bravely walked up to the hat. She too, like Artemis, knew what the hat was like. As the hat was placed on Holly's head, the voice started to speak.

"Ah just like that boy before you. You come from a different time. Interesting... You, unlike him, are easy to place. I can tell you are anxious for this to be over, so I'll be quick. You are obviously reckless and brave. You belong in…" "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Holly smiled proudly and skipped down to where Artemis was sitting.

 **Harry's POV**

Harry watched the strange people walk to their small table after they had got sorted. He was a bit surprised by the first sorting. By the look of that Artemis Fowl guy, he seemed like the model Slytherin. Of course, his first instinct would be not to trust him, but as he thought back to his sorting, he remembered that he could be kind of like Artemis. He was almost sorted into Slytherin but ended up sorted into Gryffindor. Maybe it was like that for him as well. Harry also knew not to judge a book by its cover. He could see why Holly was sorted into Gryffindor. She seemed like a model person to be put into Gryffindor. He was then distracted by Dumbledore who had risen to his feet and started his yearly welcoming speech. As he finished speaking, food appeared, and everyone started eating.

 **Holly's POV**

Holly was mildly impressed as the food appeared on the table. She tentatively sipped her cup and perked up when she tasted the new beverage (pumpkin juice she later found out). She piled up her plate with loads of different types of foods (excluding the meat of course). As she dug in, she glanced at Artemis who was mostly focused on a notebook. She rolled her eyes. Of course, Artemis would want to work during a meal. She grabbed the notebook from him and set it down in her lap.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" she asked.

He glared at her as he replied.

"I'm trying to take notes," he said.

She scoffed. "Who takes notes during dinner?" she asked incredulously.

"Obviously I do," he snapped grabbing his notebook back. "Right now I'm taking notes on the people in the room right now," he explained. "After talking to Dumbledore on our way here, I think I have figured out exactly who the elves here are. If you look over at that table," he said as he pointed out the Slytherin table," you will see the Slytherin house. That house is where our first ally is at. If you see the guy with blond hair, you see one of our contacts. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is posing as the son of a death eater."

He proceeded to point out all of their allies in Hogwarts that were elves. He pointed out Luna Lovegood a Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom a Gryffindor along with them THe last person he pointed out was Severus Snape who was a death eater who worked with Dumbledore and so happened to be their Potions teacher. At the end of that explanation, Holly looked bored out of her mind.

"Let's hope we get some action soon," she said.

Artemis frowned as he started concentrating on his food. "I don't think we want any action from Voldemort until we have all of the information we could possibly get. We would be unprepared which is never a good thing."

Holly proceeded to roll her eyes again. They both went silent as they contemplated their mission. Looking over at the Gryffindor table Holly noticed a few students talking to a ghost. Holly had seen a lot of weird things in her career, but ghosts were completely new. Of course, it didn't stop her from finishing her meal. It just gave her a few more things to consider. When all the students had finished eating they all brought their attention back up to the headmaster as he started his yearly announcements.


End file.
